Two men and and the twins
by Fed up with this crap
Summary: Tony finds out he has a set of 3 year old twins Johnny and Sami with Jeanne when she's dying. Living with Gibbs they have their ups and downs trying to adjust to life as fatherhood and having small children around. AU Slash
1. Chapter 1

When Tony got to work there was a woman talking to Gibbs up at the catwalk getting Tony's curiosity. Tim and Ziva were talking by Tim's desk and it was obvious they knew something about what was going on. "Hey Ziva, Probie what's going on?"

They both jump and turn, "We don't know, you did something … again."

Tony frowns, "I didn't do anything. Who told you I did something?"

Ziva grins, "That lady is Sandra Anderson and she said that she was looking for you. She talked to Gibbs and they went up to talk to the director."

Tony frowns as Gibbs sees him, "Tony, come here please."

Tony sighs going up to meet Gibbs and Sandra on the catwalk, "Whatever it is Gibbs I can explain. I just need to know what I did first."

Gibbs rolls his eyes, "This is Sandra Anderson from Social Services … Jeanne Benoit dropped someone off with social services and gave her your name."

Tony frowns, "Jeanne … I haven't seen or heard from her in years. Who … what …?"

Sandra frowns, "So you're not aware of a son you have with Ms. Benoit?"

Tony shakes his head, "She never told me … I have a son."

She nods handing Tony some DNA results, "She told me she couldn't take care of Dominic anymore and this was the proof of your parentage. She didn't think you would talk to her if she showed up."

Tony closes his eyes, "I wonder … was she sick? Did …?"

Gibbs sighs, "Why don't you go with Mrs. Anderson to meet your son Tony. I talked to Vance and you can take FMLA for now to take care of things with him."

Tony nods, "I guess I have to do that first. Do you have pictures of him? How old is he? Three or four?"

Sandra takes a folder out of her bag, "Here's all his information he's 3 almost 4 and I'm not sure why Ms. Benoit isn't keeping him but she left you a letter. Take some time to read it and then you can come by Social Services at this address to pick him up."

Tony frowns, "I don't … I can't take care of a kid. I live in an apartment where kids aren't allowed. I can't just show up with a kid they will kick me out and …"

Gibbs sighs, "Well then the two of you will move in with me for now. I won't leave you on your own."

Tony frowns, "Are you sure? I mean I don't want to abandon him either but …" Something occurs to him. "She was just allowed to abandon him? I thought there was an age limit."

Gibbs nods, "Normally but she knew where you worked, she had proof you were the father and you have support."

Tony nods, "I don't know what I'm going to do with him Gibbs. What if he hates me?"

Gibbs smiles, "I doubt he will do that. Go read the letter while I talk to Vance."

In the bullpen Ziva and Tim watch him, "Did you get a girl in trouble Tony? What does she want your DNA? I wonder what she was thinking."

Tony scans the letter, "She loved me but she's dying. She didn't think I would see her again after what happened the last time."

Ziva frowns, "What happened the last time? Who is she?"

Tony folds up the letter, "Jeanne and when she accused me of murder. She had my son and gave him to Social Services because she knew they would help if I didn't want him."

Tim just looks at him, "We were just joking Tony. We didn't …"

Tony nods, "I know Probie but I'm just waiting for Gibbs. We're going to stay with him for now and I still have to go meet my son."

Abby had just come off the elevator, "You have a son! Why didn't you say something before? Who's the mother?"

Tony sighs, "It's Jeanne and my son is 3 years old." He braces for a punch but opens his eyes only when Abby wraps him in a hug. "You're not mad?"

Abby shakes her head, "No of course not, you will make a good daddy. Can I help you set up for him?"

Gibbs joins them, "He's going to need all our help. Vance gave us the day off to get set up. Tony go pick up your son and then take him to the house. McGee come with me to help clear out one of the rooms and when you get Dominic then you can go with Abby and Ziva to get stuff for him."

Tony frowns, "Uh … are you sure? I thought it would be temporary until I got us a place."

Gibbs nods, "Well if you want to do that I just thought with a 3 year old a house where he can run and play would be better. I'm just going to sell the house so …"

Tony nods, "Okay thanks Gibbs."

"Go pick him up and we'll meet you back at the house. I'd send the girls first but at 3 he probably knows what he likes already."

Tony nods, "Okay, let me go pick him up and I'll call when I know something more."

At Social Services Jonathan was clutching a teddy bear and sitting in a chair and Sandra smiles, "Thank you for coming so quickly Mr. Dinozzo this is Jonathan."

Jonathan looks at him and Tony smiles, "Hi Jonathan, I'm Tony." Jonathan shakes his head and Tony frowns. "I'm not Tony?"

Jonathan shakes his head, "Uh uh, mama said you're daddy." Jonathan shows him a picture of him and Jeanne. "Are you my daddy?"

Tony nods, "Yeah sweetie, I didn't know mama told you about me. Who's your friend?"

Jonathan clutches the bear, "Mama said you gave him to her for me."

Tony smiles, "Yeah I called him Tenderheart but I thought maybe you gave him a new name?"

Jonathan shakes her head, "Mama said that was his name but I call him heart."

Tony nods, "I like that name. Do you want to come home with me? We're going to live with my friend but you'll have your own bedroom there."

Jonathan looks at Sandra who nods, "Go on honey, daddy will take care of you."

Jonathan slips his hand into Tony, "Thank you Mrs. Anderson, can we go now?"

Sandra smiles, "Let me just get you a child seat and the papers to sign stating you're taking him into your custody."

Tony smiles, "I have a car seat for him borrowed from NCIS until I can get one. They're updated every year or replaced if they've been in an accident."

"Well that's good,"

At Gibbs' house Jonathan looks at the house, "Wow, are we going to stay here?"

Tony nods, "This is my friends house but we can stay here for now. My other friends are also here but they want to help us get settled here okay." Jonathan nods so Tony carries him in hoping Abby doesn't scare him. They find everyone sitting in the living room. "Hi everyone, this is Jonathan. Jonathan these are my friends. Maybe they'll tell you what they want you to call them."

Gibbs smiles, "Hi buddy, I'm Gibbs and you can call me Gibbs."

Abby hands him a sucker, "I'm your Aunt Abby,"

Jonathan looks at Tony with the sucker, "Say thank you while I open it."

Jonathan hides behind Tony's legs, "Thank you,"

Abby smiles as the others introduce themselves, "So what does he have with him?"

Tony sighs, "Just the heart his teddy bear. The letter has an address where I can pick up some clothes and stuff but I'm hoping he'll be comfortable with his Aunt's and Uncle's so I can go pick them up."

Gibbs smiles, "First we ordered a pizza and Chinese food for lunch so he can get to know us."

Abby nods, "I went and got soda and juice and a sippy cup for Jonathan. Do you want to come to the kitchen with me to get some juice?"

Tony nods at Jonathan who takes Abby's hand and follows her. "Well I wish everything was this easy. Jeanne told him about me. That I'm daddy and I gave her the teddy bear for him. I told him I'm Tony and he said Jeanne told him I was daddy and gave him a picture of the two of us."

Gibbs smiles, "Well that's good and we're going to paint Kelly's old room for him to use. It's pink and white right now but with blue paint it'll go with almost anything boys."

Tony nods, "We can't do too much right now depending on what I get from Jeanne's friends house. Supposedly there's clothes and toys but who knows."

Gibbs sighs, "What did Jeanne have to say about why she left him?"

"She's sick and dying but she didn't think I would want to be a father. I would've choose her if I knew but …"

Gibbs nods, "Okay, well if Jonathan is okay with us he can stay while you pick up his stuff."

Tony's phone rings, "Hello?"

Jeanne was on the phone, "Hi Tony,"

Tony looks at Gibbs, "Hi Jeanne," Gibbs went downstairs leaving them to talk. "Jonathan's downstairs making friends with my friends."

Jeanne smiles, "Thank you for getting him Tony. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I didn't know if you would want him."

Tony sighs, "I would've dropped everything for both of you. When I know he's okay with the others I'm going to that address you gave me to pick up his stuff. Do you know how much there is?"

Jeanne sighs, "It's our place and you can take anything out of his room. I have his clothes and main toys packed up but …"

Tony smiles, "Okay, I think I can pick up most of it … I just don't know how much will fit in my car. I would like to make sure he's comfortable here but … thank you for telling him about me. I thought it would be hard but he calls me daddy and …"

Jeanne smiles, "I knew I couldn't always be there and I would tell him stories. Not everything of course but he knows about you and that you love him. I figured if you couldn't you wouldn't go after him."

"That's true and thank you."

After lunch Jonathan was tired so Abby rubs his back and takes him upstairs for a nap, "We'll just call you if he wants you."

Tony smiles, "Thank you Abs,"

Gibbs hands him the keys to the truck, "Bring anything you want. Anything that needs to fit in here. If he has a kid size bed, toys, stuff he uses …"

Tony smiles, "Thanks Gibbs,"

At the house Jeanne was waiting for them, "How's Johnny?"

Tony sighs, "He's taking a nap with Abby. She bribed him with a sucker and he's attached to her. We're going to stay with Gibbs but he has a home and we're welcome there."

Jeanne nods, "He would like that. His own room, toys, a yard to play in will be good for him to adjust. Here's a list of his doctor's, day care, my part time sitter for long shifts. They know you're going to have custody of him and my insurance will take care of him for now but if you want to switch it later …"

Tony nods, "Okay, I probably will unless I like the doctor though I guess you would know about them better than me."

Jeanne nods, "I know and please remind him I love him. He doesn't understand he can't see me but if I'm sick …"

Tony takes a deep breath, "Stay in touch and I'll take him to see you. We'll make sure he understands together."

Jeanne looks at him, "Why? The story you told me about your mom was true wasn't it?"

Tony nods, "I lied about what I did but my past, my family that was all true."

Jeanne sighs, "Thank you and I will." Tim helps Tony pack up Jonathan's toys, books, a rocking chair pictures and stuff from the walls and his toddler bed. When they got back to the house Jonathan was still asleep so Tony laid down with him while the others start on the room. Abby and Ziva help with the painting after Gibbs picked up the paint while Tony and Tim were picking up Jonathan's stuff.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Okay so I changed Jonathan's name because I can't find nicknames for Dominic._


	2. Chapter 2

When Jonathan woke up from his nap Tony was still asleep but Abby heard him up and peeked into the room. Jonathan's face lit up when he saw her and ran into her arms, "Did you have a good nap?"

Jonathan nods, "Uh huh, daddy's sleeping."

Abby smiles, "I can see that. How about we go downstairs and let daddy sleep some more? I went shopping earlier and got some ice cream and then we can play with some of your toys."

Jonathan frowns, "I only have Tender."

Abby shakes her head, "Daddy went and got your other toys from your mama's house and they're downstairs."

They go down and Jonathan wanted to play with the toys instead of eating ice cream so they sat down and played with his toy trucks. "Where's mama?"

Abby sighs, "I'm not sure honey but daddy can tell you. Does she call you anything?"

Jonathan nods, "John or Johnny though sometimes she calls me little man or baby."

Abby smiles, "What would you like me to call you?"

Jonathan thinks, "You can call me Johnny. Mama says she's going to heaven soon."

Abby doesn't know what to say to this, "Well they say heavens really nice and she'll still be able to watch you."

Johnny notices Tony, "Will she daddy?"

Tony nods, "Sure she will and in a couple of days we'll go see her."

Johnny smiles, "I want to see her."

Abby stands up, "He says he likes to be called Johnny by the way."

Tony smiles, "That's a great name. Did you guys get a snack?"

Abby shakes her head, "He wanted to play with his toys first."

Tony nods, "I'm going to help the others paint some stuff for the room if you don't mind playing with him some more."

"Of course not, can I take him to the park down the street?"

Tony smiles, "I don't know do you want to go to the park Johnny?" Johnny nods and Tony hugs him. "Okay, here's some money in case he wants some popcorn for the ducks or ice cream."

Jonathan's eyes light up, "They have ducks? I love ducks."

Abby nods, "They sure do and I have it Tony. What kind of Auntie would I be if I don't treat him?"

Tony hugs her, "Okay thanks Abs."

While waiting for the room to dry Tony and Gibbs start painting the furniture, "Johnnyis a great kid. Abby's already starting all sorts of plans for things to do with him. Parks, the zoo, trips to the library so he can get into books."

Tony smiles, "I can't complain about help. I appreciate you letting us live here too Gibbs, this is … it means a lot. I don't know what I'd do if we didn't have a place to go. You seem great with any kids and …"

Gibbs nods, "That's more a natural instinct but yeah sometimes. You seem to have taken to Johnny quickly. He likes you and he calls you daddy already."

Tony smiles, "That would be Jeanne's doing. She told him about me and said I was daddy. She's dying and she knew that I could love him and I do."

Gibbs sighs, "Of what do you know?"

Tony shakes his head, "No but I want Johnny to spend as much time with her as he can. She gave me the information for his doctor and day care in case I still wanted to use them. I probably shouldn't but they know him and he's used to them. She would know what doctor to use for him and who was a good kids doctor."

Gibbs nods, "That's true and if there's anything you guys need … I mean I heard you tell Johnny that he can see Jeanne."

"Jeanne would like to stay in touch but she thought I wouldn't bring him around. I still remember the times before my mom died … they weren't the greatest memories but at last I have them."

Gibbs nods, "I understand Tony and I might not like Jeanne she's still Dom's mom. How long do you think you'll need with him?"

Tony shrugs, "I have no idea … I've never thought about it. I thought I'd have trouble with him getting used to me but he's a great kid. I told him I was Tony and he told me no mama said I was daddy. He had a picture of us together and a teddy bear I won Jeanne at a carnival. She told him I gave her the bear for him."

Gibbs nods, "Well she does seem like she tried to make it easier for you and I'm glad."

Tony nods, "So am I. I'm glad I got the chance to get his bed, toys, stuff for the walls … Abby said he just wanted to play with them. How much rent are you going to want for …?"

Gibbs shrugs, "I haven't thought about it. I was thinking of selling it because it's getting too big for just me. How much are you currently paying?"

Tony groans, "850 it includes utilities, cable, internet … I don't know how much it would be for an apartment with a child."

Gibbs nods, "500 and you pay for your cable and internet. You and Johnny get the run of the house and help out but the basement's off limits unless I'm down there. I don't want Johnny to get hurt down there."

Tony stares at him, "Are you serious? That … yeah I can do that."

Gibbs smiles, "That's good and you still have to pay for child care and I remember that can add up."

Tony groans, "I have to ask the daycare how much it costs. I didn't think to ask Jeanne but maybe the daycare on the yard will be good too."

Gibbs smiles, "I want you to make this your home too. The yard, maybe when he's bigger we can clear the attic so he has a play area …"

"Thanks Gibbs, that means a lot that you're willing to do this for us."

Abby and Dominic return by dinner time, "Daddy, we feed the ducks and Auntie got me ice cream and it was good."

His face was covered with chocolate ice cream, "I can see that did you have fun?"

"Uh huh we went on the swings and the slides plus she let me play in the sand too."

Tony smiles, "Thank you Abs, he seems like he had a lot of fun."

Abby smiles, "So did I. Where's Gibbs?"

Tony smiles, "He is making spaghetti for dinner. Someone's mama told me that's his favorite meal."

Abby takes Johnny's hand to go wash up, "That's good because Gibbs makes good spaghetti."

During dinner Johnny obviously enjoyed the spaghetti but they realized he was too small for the table. "Well I guess I still have to shop for some stuff."

Gibbs nods, "Just a booster chair should be fine."

Tony nods, "I was worried he'd need a high chair still."

Gibbs shakes his head, "Johnny's a big boy and they don't need high chairs. After dinner we'll show him his new room. You can't sleep in it yet because it smells like paint but tomorrow it should be fine."

Tony nods, "First we have to go by my place to pick up some stuff. I don't have any clothes or anything here."

Gibbs smiles, "Do you want to stay here with me or go with your daddy?"

Johnny thinks, "I want to go with daddy. Can I daddy?"

Tony loved hearing that word, "Sure you can buddy."

At his apartment he spoke to his landlady about Johnny, "Sorry for the short notice but I was just given custody and …"

She nods, "Well I'm glad you're voluntarily moving out with the child though technically I couldn't throw you out. If you're out by the end of the month and leave your place the way you found it … you'll get your deposit back."

Tony smiles, "You won't keep it because I'm breaking the lease?"

"Nope you need all the help you can use and there are always people who want an apartment here. Getting a new renter will be no problem."

Tony nods, "Thanks, I'm just picking some stuff up for now but I'll be out by then."

Back at the house Gibbs was still working on the bedroom, "Sorry but I wanted to make sure that it was set up."

Tony nods, "Thanks Gibbs, are you going back to work tomorrow?"

"Nope, not unless something comes in that needs our lead. Vance suggested you take Johnny in so he can see where you work soon though."

Tony smiles, "I think he would like that." Johnny tugs on his leg. "What's up Johnny?"

Johnny yawns, "I'm tired, where am I going to sleep?"

Gibbs knew Tony was probably tired too, "Go ahead I'm going down to the basement soon." When Tony climbs into bed with Johnny they cuddle together and Tony realizes there's nothing better than having Johnny. He never thought he'd be a father or want kids but he knew he couldn't turn on Johnny even if he wanted to. Tony was just grateful for the teams help with being a father.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _Okay I changed Dominic's name for storyline purposes mainly because there's no real nicknames for Dominic and he's too little for that kind of name. I changed it in the first chapters also._

* * *

The first two weeks went smoothly for Tony, Johnny and Gibbs as they got used to living together. Johnny was shy at first and Tony was cautious since it was Gibbs' house but it took a lot to upset Gibbs. Tony took Johnny to his doctor for a checkup and to get his medical records for himself and the navy yards day care for a morning to see how Johnny liked it but these things just made Johnny quieter to where Abby couldn't even make him laugh. "Daddy … when can I see Sami again?"

Tony frowns, "Who is Sami?"

Johnny sighs, "That's my sister who went to live with mama's friends. I miss her a lot."

Tony sighs, "I don't know Johnny but I'll talk to mama and see what she says okay?" Johnny nods and Gibbs joins them. "Hey Gibbs,"

Gibbs smiles, "Are you okay?"

Tony nods, "Yeah just thinking. I'm going to take Johnny to the park. Are the others still coming over for dinner tonight?"

Gibbs nods, "Yeah … do you want some time alone. Johnny can come down to the basement and help me with the boat if he wants."

Johnny nods eagerly and Tony smiles, "Sure Johnny can help you if it's okay."

Gibbs smiles, "Go put your shoes on so you don't step on anything buddy." He runs off and Gibbs looks at Tony who was still trying to figure out why Jeanne didn't tell him Johnny had a sister. "Is everything okay?"

Tony shakes his head, "He has a sister Sami, Jeanne never told me about. He misses her and I want to know … more about her. Who has her … if they can stay in touch …"

Gibbs nods, "Did Jeanne have any kids?"

Tony shakes his head, "No but twins run in her family. She was a twin but …"

Gibbs sighs, "If you can find her and bring her home the room is big enough for two. The room had two twin beds at one time until Kelly decided she just wanted one big room."

Tony smiles, "Okay … thanks,"

At Jeanne's house Tony could hear cartoons when Jeanne answers the door, "Now is not a good time Tony. I'm kind of busy."

Tony sighs, "I need to talk to you about something."

Jeanne frowns, "Is Johnny okay? Where is he?"

"He's at home with Gibbs working on a boat. He told me about Sami. Who is …?" He stops when a little girl who looked like Johnny and Jeanne but with long curly hair and glasses comes up behind Jeanne hugging her legs. "Hi sweetheart,"

She peeks at him, "Is that my daddy mama?"

Jeanne nods, "Yeah that's daddy."

Sami sticks her fingers in her mouth, "Where's Johnny?"

Tony sighs, "He's at my house with his uncle Gibbs. Do you think I can talk to mama?"

Her eyes fill with tears, "I wanna go with Johnny mama. I miss him."

Jeanne closes her eyes, "I know baby but …"

Tony crouches down, "If you let me talk to mama then I'll take you to Johnny. He misses you too."

Sami looks at Jeanne who looks at Tony, "Are you sure?" Tony nods and Jeanne smiles. "Just let us talk and then daddy will take you home with him."

Sami hugs Tony and then runs inside, "Thank you mama,"

Tony looks at Jeanne, "Why didn't you tell me? We have room for two and Johnny's been sad but he didn't tell me what was wrong until today."

Jeanne sighs, "She's nothing like Johnny. Well she loves movies like he does and has a very active imagination. She loves to learn stuff while Johnny loves to learn things but differently. She wants to be read to, learn colors, abc's, she wants to take piano lessons but I can't find anyone to take a 3 year old. Johnny wants to play with clay, build stuff, take stuff apart and find out how things work. He wants to go outside and play all the time and almost talked me into getting them a dog before I got sick."

Tony smiles, "Kind of like me and you? Ziva plays the piano and I'm sure she'll teach her something. The whole team is eager to do stuff with Johnny but he's not interested in a lot of the stuff. They would love another child to spoil and they're all coming over for dinner tonight."

Jeanne nods, "She went with my friends who wanted a little girl but she wasn't happy there. She cried for us every day and she wanted to go with you but I didn't know if you wanted another child."

Tony takes a deep breath, "How old is she? Is she his twin?"

"Yeah, she is and they're very close. The last three weeks have been very hard on her and me knowing they might not see each other again."

Tony takes a deep breath, "I would've taken in another child even if it wasn't mine because Johnny's my son and I want him happy."

Jeanne nods, "Okay well most of her stuff is still packed. She'll tell you what she really needs so you can squeeze her in and …"

"Johnny's room is big enough for two kids for now. When they're older maybe we'll get a bigger house or something."

Jeanne nods, "Well it's almost lunch time and the faster they get back together …"

Tony nods, "Okay and you can call them anytime you want."

They call for food orders and Gibbs wants Chinese and Johnny wants McDonald's. "Okay I'm going to pick up McDonalds for you and Johnny and then Chinese for me and Uncle Gibbs okay."

Sami nods, "Okay … can I have chicken nuggets?"

Tony smiles, "Sure,"

At the house Tony told Sami not to say anything and went to the basement where Gibbs was showing Johnny how to hammer. "Hey guys, I'm home."

Johnny grins, "Daddy, where did you go?"

"Come up here, I got lunch and I'll tell you."

Johnny comes upstairs and Gibbs knew when he saw Sami by the screaming, "I guess she's going to live here now?"

Tony nods, "Yeah, she misses Johnny and when she saw me she wanted to be with him."

Gibbs smiles seeing them hopping around the kitchen, "Who's your friend Johnny?"

Johnny giggles, "This is my sister Sami. Sami this is Uncle Gibbs."

Gibbs smiles, "It's nice to meet you Sami, let's get you guys sitting down so you can eat."

Later when they're unpacking Sami's stuff it looked odd compared to Johnny's stuff, "Mama got you this stuff Sami?"

She shakes her head, "Mommy Felice and Daddy Albert did. They didn't like the clothes mama got me. Do I have to call them mommy and daddy still?"

Tony shakes his head, "No, you don't. How about we go through some clothes and then your aunts will take you shopping for new clothes? They want to take Johnny to get clothes and I know they'll love to take you shopping."

Sami picked out some dresses and skirts and tops and was happy so Tony put the rest to donate like they did with Johnny's clothes. When they had the room fixed the others start to arrive. "Tony …" Abby had gone upstairs to find Tony and Johnny but stops short seeing Sami. "Hi there, what's your name?"

Sami looks at Tony who smiles, "Go on that's Aunt Abby,"

Sami gives her a small smile, "My name's Sami and Johnny's my brother."

Abby smiles, "Wow a sister that's great. Hi I'm Aunt Abby."

Sami gives her a hug and they hear a dog bark, "What's that?"

Abby looks at Tony, "Gibbs said we could get Johnny a P U P P Y since he has the yard."

Tony smiles, "Hey guys, Aunt Abby and …" Abby mouths Timmy, "And Uncle Tim got you guys a puppy. Do you want to go see it?"

They take off down the stairs and they laugh, "We hoped you wouldn't mind."

Tony shakes his head, "Jeanne told me today that they almost got her to get them a dog when she got sick. I think it was a hint about getting them one."

Abby smiles as there are giggles from downstairs, "I would say it's a success."

Downstairs Gibbs was ushering the kids outside with a small brown dog that was running around, "If they're going to run around the house needs a little more kid proofing. Johnny never runs around."

Tony laughs, "Thanks Gibbs, Jeanne told me they wanted a dog."

Gibbs nods, "Johnny told me she promised them one and then she got sick. I was thinking of a kitten since it could sleep with them but this dog's trained."

Tim nods, "I know a breeder and she's the last of the litter that no one wants cause it's a girl."

Tony smiles, "They seem happy so that's all that matters. That was Sami, Johnny's twin sister by the way."

Ziva frowns, "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I didn't know until Johnny asked when he could see her. I have one favor to ask of you. She wants to learn to play the piano but no one will take a 3 year old. Jeanne says she loves to learn so can you show her a little bit."

Ziva nods, "I would love to and she'll probably learn quickly."

Tony nods, "I have a feeling she will and she could use some new clothes. The people that were going to take her in got her new clothes that look very … preppy and not for a 3 year old. She picked out the clothes she likes but …"

Abby smiles, "Can we take Johnny too?"

Tony nods, "Sure you can. We already went through his clothes and decided to donate some that won't fit him by the summertime. Some he can still wear and others not so much."

Ziva smiles, "That's good and we'll be glad to take them shopping."

They follow the kids outside and Gibbs smiles at Tony, "I already have McGee looking into kid toys and games for them to learn and if you have a computer then they have stuff for kids too."

Tony smiles, "Okay that's great. Sami's the one who likes to learn that sort of stuff and Johnny apparently is the one who likes to build stuff, take things apart and put them back together, play sports and games."

Gibbs laughs, "Like a mini you. I was always fixing stuff for my dad because I liked to see how things worked. He can help me downstairs when you need some downtime. All parents need it and with two kids you'll definitely need it."

Tony laughs, "I never thought I wanted kids but … I love them already. I love Johnny already and when I saw Sami … she's a mix of Johnny and Jeanne."

Tim nods, "And he looks just like you."

Tony laughs, "No he doesn't. He's got his own look."

"No, he does look like you Dinozzo but sometimes the parents can't see it. We can see it but maybe he looks more like you when you were little."

Tony nods, "I'm just glad I have both of them here. Sami's shy but when she's with Johnny …"

Gibbs laughs, "Well at least she can be quiet. It sounded like a herd of elephants when you guys were upstairs. I don't mind because Kelly could make that much noise by herself and it's nice to hear happy kids but I'm also not used to it."

Tony nods, "They had to play with all the toys and test them out. Then they had to see if the beds were still bouncy but I stopped that one."

Ducky joins them, "I thought your neighbors didn't have kids Jethro? It sounds like there's a handful somewhere around here."

Gibbs laughs, "It's Johnny and his sister Sami. Abby and McGee got them a puppy so they're out back playing."

Ducky smiles, "Older or younger sister?"

Tony smiles, "Twin sister and she's cute. I should go back there and show interest." When they got to the backyard the puppy was jumping all over them licking them and they were giggling. By bedtime they were exhausted so Tony just gave them a quick bath and then they quickly fell asleep. Tony just sat watching them for the longest time glad he found out about Sami before too much time had passed. He knew there were going to be a lot of problems adjusting but he trusted that the team would help him.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Okay so Dominic's name isn't the only change. My muse keeps wanting to change Dominic to a girl and didn't like Dominic so I just gave him a sister and a new name lol. Okay lets take a vote, does anyone want this to be a Tiva (Tony/Ziva) or Tabby (Tony/Abby) fic?_


	4. Chapter 4

As Thanksgiving approached the team and everyone made plans to spend it at Ducky's. Jackson was coming to town for Thanksgiving as he invited Gibbs and Tony but with the twins they wanted to stay in DC. Ducky also offered to put Jackson up for the weekend making Gibbs weary, "That's a great offer Duck but …"

Ducky looks at him, "Where do you plan to put him? Hanging from a hammock in your basement Mike stayed in? Your body wouldn't do any good there either and Anthony can't be that far from the kids. Your father and I got along splendidly when he's visited before and he wants to help with making the dinner."

Gibbs sighs, "Okay, I just wanted you to know you don't have to take him in. I could take the couch and he could take my bed."

Ducky nods, "You only sleep in your own bed so the twins won't think there's something strange. Does your father know about Samantha and Jonathan?"

Gibbs nods, "Yes he does. I'm sure he wouldn't miss two three year olds running around calling Tony daddy. So we're at 10 for dinner?"

Ducky shakes his head, "12 actually. I thought Ms. Benoit might like to spend the day with the children and a friend asked to join."

Gibbs smiles, "That is good and I'm sure she would. I should go up and tell the guys they can head home. The day care's closing early for the holiday and Agent Conrad's team is on call so there's no need to delay our leave any longer."

In the bullpen Tony, Ziva and McGee were all eagerly waiting to go home as were Johnny and Sami that were already there. "Uncle Gibbs, can we go home yet? Sami's going with Doda Ziva and daddy said we're going to do something special too."

Gibbs smiles, "Sure, what are Doda Ziva and Sami going to do?"

Ziva smiles, "I promised to start showing her how to play the piano today and we're going to go shopping for something to wear Thursday before her and Aunt Abby help me to make pies."

Tony nods, "Johnny and I are going to go shopping and then do a special project for Thanksgiving."

Gibbs smiles, "Okay, sounds like fun. I have some time to kill before dad gets here."

Sami looks at him, "Where is your daddy?"

"He's in a far off place called Stillwater and he's coming for Thanksgiving."

Johnny's eyes light up, "Is he flying here? Can I go with you to pick him up? I like seeing the planes."

Gibbs looks at Tony who nods, "Sure Johnny you can come before you and daddy go shopping."

Sami looks jealous and Ziva smiles, "Would you like to go too sweetie?"

She nods and Gibbs smiles, "Do you mind Tony?"

Tony shakes his head, "No you can take my car if you want. The car seats already installed and there's still room."

Gibbs nods, "Okay,"

Later at the airport they got a snack while waiting for Jackson, "Uncle Gibbs, if he's your daddy and you're our Uncle does that make him our Grandpa?"

Gibbs thinks about it, "No not really but he might let you call him Grandpa. I told him about you two and he's eager to meet you both."

They think about it and when they're done with their snacks Jackson's plane has arrived and they wait watching the planes. "Did he fly the plane by himself? It's a big plane."

Sami nods, "That would be scary to fly a big plane."

Johnny shakes his head, "I want to fly planes when I'm big like 16."

Gibbs chuckles, "Both of you can do whatever you want to when you get big. But no my dad didn't fly the plane."

Johnny thinks about it, "Then how did it get here?"

They didn't see Jackson there, "There are special people who fly the planes for us."

Gibbs smiles, "Hi dad, I'm glad you came."

Jackson hugs him as the kids hide behind his legs, "It's good to see you Jethro. I take it these are the fearsome twosome you told me about?" Sami and Johnny hide behind Gibbs' legs. "Hi, I'm Jackson and I'm Jethro's daddy."

Sami looks at Gibbs, "I thought he was your daddy."

Gibbs smiles, "He is but he calls me Jethro. My name is Jethro Gibbs." They think about this and Gibbs saw Jackson was confused. "Everyone else calls me Gibbs so they call me Uncle Gibbs."

Johnny pulls on his pants leg, "Can I still call you Uncle Gibbs?"

"Of course you can Johnny. Let's help … him with his luggage so we can go meet daddy and Doda."

Now Jackson was more confuse, "Is Doda something they call their mom?"

Sami shakes her head, "Uh uh she's kind of like Aunt Abby but she said her name's Doda Ziva."

Jackson smiles, "Oh that's Doda, okay."

Gibbs smiles, "They were going with Doda Ziva and daddy for a couple of hours but then they found I was coming to the airport and they wanted to come along."

Back at the house Jackson takes down his carryon bag and they start climbing all over him, "Hey guys, be careful. Uncle Jackson isn't like daddy you can't jump all over him."

Jackson smiles, "Uncle Jackson?"

Tony shrugs, "Would you prefer Mr. Gibbs? Their mama taught them to be respectful of people. If it's not Aunt, Uncle or doda then it's Mr. or Ms."

Sami nods, "We asked Uncle Gibbs if he's our uncle and you're his daddy does that mean you're our grandpa but he said not really."

Jackson looks at Tony who smiles happy they will have a grandpa of sorts if they want, "Well I guess technically that would make me your grandpa if you would like one." They nod and Jackson hugs them. "Okay then you can call me Grandpa or Grandpa Jack."

They hug him before taking off with Ziva who changed the plans for the afternoon so they could all go out to dinner that night. At the stores Sami had fun trying on dresses and showing off for Ziva and Abby who joins them. "She likes this white one but I don't know if she can keep it clean."

Abby shakes her head, "She's three though she would look adorable in white."

Ziva nods, "She would but we have already picked out four different dresses and …" Sami starts crying and they rush to her, "What is wrong sweetie? Did you get hurt?"

Sami shakes her head, "Uh uh … I want my daddy."

Abby kneels by her, "We can call her but what happened?" She gives Sami a hug and realizes the problem. "It's okay Sami, it was just an accident okay?"

Sami nods and Ziva was confused, "What happened? Are you okay?"

Abby takes Sami's hand, "She had an accident but it's okay because we'll just get you some clothes to wear today okay?" Sami nods and Ziva notices the puddle, "Why don't you two go pick out an outfit while I get this cleaned up."

The saleslady gets some paper towels, "This happens all the time when kids get excited and that's why the carpet is so dark, no stains. There are courtesy diapers at the front desk."

Sami and Ziva had returned, "Nooooooooooo! I'm not a baby and I don't wear diapers anymore."

The sales lady sighs, "It's just a suggestion. If she's still having accidents then might I suggest some pull ups?"

Abby frowns at her, "She was just over excited and we forgot to see if she needed to go."

Ziva nods, "Let us go somewhere else. I already paid for the clothes and we can change her somewhere else."

When they were changing her Sami couldn't stop crying, "I wanna go home with daddy and Johnny. I'm not a baby and I don't want to stay."

Abby had been texting Tony to tell him what happened, "Daddy said you can go home if you want but to remind you we're still going to go make pies. You can call him and then help with the pies or we'll take you home."

Sami sniffs, "I'm not a baby,"

Ziva hugs her, "Of course you're not Samibean. That lady did not know what she was talking about. You are a big girl and anyone can see that."

Sami sniffs, "But now I don't have new clothes to wear tomorrow and mama's supposed to come too."

Abby smiles, "Well we can still shop for a new dress for you for tomorrow since there's enough time."

This cheers Sami up and after a quick call to Tony to tell him she wanted to make pies still they go shopping. At another children's store they had a dress Sami instantly fell in love with, "I love this one, can I get it please?" It was red with a white sash and white hat to match.

Ziva nods, "Sure, we just need to get you shoes and tights to match. Then you will be set for tomorrow."

Sami was exhausted when they took her home after having McDonalds for dinner since Ziva and Abby were having too much fun with her. "Were there any more crisis?"

Ziva shakes her head, "No, she's upset at that lady at the first store but she'll be fine. Here's her dress, shoes, tights, hat and a matching purse."

Tony was surprised by this, "You didn't have to buy all of that. She has shoes and …"

Abby rolls her eyes, "Do you want me to come by and dress her in the morning? She wanted to look nice for Jeanne."

Tony shakes his head, "She's coming over in the morning to spend time with them and get them ready. Gibbs is going to pick her up in the morning as a surprise for them. How much do I owe you?"

Ziva shakes her head, "Nothing it was a lot of fun." They say their goodnights and then leave Tony to get the kids to bed. They were excited to wear new clothes and see Jeanne the next day while exhausted. It only took one story to get them to fall asleep and Tony didn't even have to finish reading it before he heads downstairs after insisting to both Jackson and Gibbs he could take the couch leaving Jackson his room. Jackson while he liked Ducky didn't want to intrude in his house. Gibbs was going to drop him off at Ducky's before picking up Jeanne to spend the day with the kids.

* * *

**A/N:**_ This takes place Season 8. Tony found out about Sami and Johnny right before Halloween. Only making it that early so we could have some cute holiday's before the drama starts :D Oh and about my poll in the previous chapter I have come to a decision about it but you'll just have to wait and see :)_


	5. Chapter 5

When Tony, Jeanne, Sami and Johnny arrive at Ducky's the next day Tony was surprised by all the guests there. After the team, Abby, Jimmy and his girlfriend Mike and Amira were also there along with Anthony Sr. who Tony hadn't heard from even though he called him several times. After shaking Mike's hand and tossing Amira around Tony joins Sr. by the kitchen. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

Anthony smiles, "Junior, it's great to see you. I was invited by Agent Gibbs and Dr. Mallard to join you for Thanksgiving. I hope you don't mind but I called Agent Gibbs to see if you had to work this weekend. I wanted to invite you to spend Thanksgiving with me in New York."

Tony smiles, "Yeah well this is a family ... we're having a family celebration today but it's good to see you."

Anthony nods, "I know ... it's good to see you too Junior. Who is that lady you brought? Are those her kids?"

Tony who was starting to see a little resemblance between him and Johnny smiles, "No, Johnny, Sami come here." They run over to Tony hiding behind his legs and just looking at Anthony. "Dad these are my children Johnny and Sami. Johnny, Sami this my dad your Grandpa."

Anthony just looks at them for a long time, "He's the splitting image of you when you were a baby. Those eyes and she's beautiful. They both are."

Johnny pouts, "I'm not beautiful I'm a boy."

They chuckle, "Of course you're a boy but children can be beautiful. Why didn't you tell me about them?"

Tony sighs, "I only found out at the end of September and I'm raising them with Gibbs' help. We're staying with him since he has the room and they love him."

Anthony's face darkens, "Junior if you need help getting a house I can do that for you. You are my son and they are my grandchildren. You shouldn't be shacking up with some man, it doesn't look right."

The end of that was heard by all as Ducky entered to call everyone to dinner, "We'll be right there Ducky. Go on with Mama guys." They take Jeanne's hands and follow Ducky. "Dad, I don't need a house and what I do is my business. Gibbs was generous enough to let us stay with him when I didn't know what I was doing and that was almost 2 months ago. I've tried calling you several times with nothing back and we like where we are."

Anthony nods, "What about when he gets tired of having toddlers under foot? When he can't have overnight guests or stay out late drinking? If their mother's here then ..."

Tony rubs his temples, "Well then I'll start to look for a place for the three of them and as for the rest I don't know."

Gibbs was there, "I never would let myself get drunk even if they weren't there and I prefer drinking at home. Overnight guests aren't really a problem at the moment and Tony and the kids will always be welcomed at our house. He pays rent, he helps around the house and I love having the kids there."

Anthony looks at him, "You would."

"Just what is that supposed to mean dad? Why does it matter if Gibbs would like to have the kids there? Would you rather us be somewhere they're not welcome like with you?"

Anthony turns to him, "Don't take that tone with me and Agent Gibbs knows exactly what I mean. He told me he lost his daughter when she was young and he's probably trying to replace her with Sami."

Tony glares, "Well at least he cares about them." The slap came so suddenly it almost knocks Tony down. "Get out of here."

Anthony shakes his head, "No, I was invited by the home owner and you can't just order me around."

Ducky was there, "Mr. Dinozzo I think it's time you leave. You're upsetting the children and this is supposed to be a family celebration."

Anthony nods, "With my son and grandchildren. Let's go Junior." Tony doesn't move and Anthony looks at him. "Junior go collect the kids and let's go."

Tony shakes his head, "This is a family celebration and this is my family. This is where we're spending Thanksgiving."

Anthony stares at him, "This isn't a negotiation Junior and I am your family not this bunch of misfits."

Tony huffs, "Yes that's why they took to the kids right away, have gone out of their way to help us and yet you have barely spoken to them. This is my family."

"Fine, but if you choose these ... people then you choose them over me. I walk out of this door then I won't come back. They won't have a grandfather or the family in anything but name."

Tony didn't see the twins until Sami speaks, "We already have a Grandpa and we don't like you. You're being mean to daddy."

Anthony leaves and Tony picks up the twins, "You know that wasn't nice Sami. You can't tell people you don't like them like that."

"Even if it's true? Mama says lying is bad and we don't like him."

Tony chuckles, "It's okay but you just can't go around telling them."

Johnny touches Tony's cheek, "Daddy, why is your face red?"

Gibbs takes them, "Why don't you go back in the dinning room with the others while daddy washes up." They accept this and run back to the dinning room. "Are you okay Tony?"

Tony shrugs, "I don't know. I thought he would want to know his grandchildren but ... they still have family and that's all that matters."

Gibbs nods, "Yes but if you ever decide you'd rather live somewhere else then it's okay too. I'm not asking you to leave but some of what your dad said does make sense."

Tony takes a deep breath, "I know but we're happy and no one has a problem with it even Jeanne. She can see how happy they are with us and Sami's right they have another grandpa."

Gibbs nods, "Who is eager to be a grandpa again but neither of them are replacing Kelly. That's not why I asked you to move in."

Tony nods, "I know Gibbs and I can't believe he would imply that. I also saw your dad with them this morning and they were enjoy it."

Gibbs nods, "He was enjoying it too. Go wash up and then come join us we shouldn't hold up everyone too much longer."

Tony nods and when he joined the others they were waiting for the blessing and Tony could see the twins with Amira at a smaller table, "Come sit down An ... sorry Tony Jethro was about to say the blessing."

During dinner Tony couldn't get his mind off Anthony while the others tried talking to him, "Was he always like this? Wanting you to do his bidding or getting mad?"

Tony nods, "My whole life or rather since my mom died but it's okay. I'm happy and the kids are happy. That's all that matters."

Jeanne nods, "That's what's important."

Later Mike pulls him aside, "Are you okay kid?"

Tony nods, "Yeah, that's just my dad being ... well my dad. If I don't live life like he wants then it doesn't matter. I just hoped that he would accept his grandchildren."

Mike sighs, "Well they have a grandpa they love dearly and another Uncle and a cousin so that makes how many of us?"

"Five uncles, an Aunt, a Doda, a Grandpa and a cousin. Yeah they have the family but ..."

Mike shrugs, "He'll come around if he wants to be a grandpa but if not its his loss not theirs."

Tony nods, "Thanks Mike,"

Mike nods, "I'll try to bring Amira more often to visit. Leyla's never celebrated some of our holidays so she's visiting her mother."

Tony knew Mike didn't like Leyla's mom, "Amira didn't want to go?"

Mike shakes his head, "I think she scares Amira and Leyla didn't want her mom to try and keep them there. She would never keep Leyla from Amira so if I keep her ..."

Tony smiles, "Well that makes sense. Are you okay? You don't look so good."

Mike shrugs, "They said I'm sick but I'm trying to live life to the fullest. That's partially why I came and partially why Amira's with me. Give her some memories of time with me."

Tony nods, "Jeanne's sick and that's why she's here so the kids have their own memories of her. Abby wants to spend this weekend taking pictures of the four of us. How long are you going to be in town?"

Mike smiles, "Through Sunday and we're already going over on Saturday for a cookout. Leyla packed cute outfits and stuff for Amira and Abby told me about the pictures. They're going shopping in the morning so they wanted to know if they should pick something up for her. Knowing Abby they probably will anyway."

Tony laughs, "Sami and Johnny always come home with something new even if it's a stuffed animal. If they get something new then something old gets donated."

Mike smiles, "Good rule of thumb when you have two of them."

Later at the house Jeanne and Tony sit down to talk after she tucks the kids into bed. "You're doing a great job with them Tony. They're great kids."

Tony nods, "Thanks Jeanne and they're great kids. I never thought I wanted kids but I fell in love instantly with both of them. When I found out about Sami I would've brought her here even if she wasn't Johnny's twin sister because having him here made me realize having kids is great."

Jeanne smiles, "I thought she would be okay but she missed us and she was mad when she found out you took Johnny. She thought it meant you didn't love her but that's when you came over. Johnny was upset wasn't he?"

"Yeah they have that twin thing right? When one's upset the other is at the same time? Johnny was cranky yesterday for no real reason and then Abby text me and told me Sami had an accident at the stores. When she calmed down so did Johnny."

Jeanne nods, "They usually do and I'm just glad they have this big family looking after them. My mom died days after they were born, she was coming out to see us when she was in an accident and you know about my dad. I don't care what your ... father thinks I know they're doing good here with you and Gibbs."

Tony smiles, "Thanks Jeanne that helps a lot. If there was a problem then I wouldn't stay but they love the attention. Ziva's going to show Sami the piano, Johnny loves to help Gibbs build stuff and now they have another uncle and cousin."

Jeanne nods, "They took to that little girl and seemed to like her."

Tony nods, "They live in Mexico but he says he'll bring her around more."

Jeanne smiles, "That's good and I'm glad. He's a good person who didn't judge me for leaving you or the kids."

Tony sighs, "Gibbs probably filled him in on the specifics actually so he wouldn't say anything but he gives people a fair chance. They're going to be here this weekend and I guess Gibbs wants to have a cookout on Saturday and you're invited. Abby's going to be here taking picture of everyone but so the kids will have the memories."

Jeanne nods, "They already told me and I can come if I have a ride."

Tony shrugs, "That's easy enough."

Later when Gibbs got there with Amira who was asleep Jeanne gives the kids a kiss before they leave. "Where's Jackson and Mike?"

Gibbs smiles, "Playing cards at Ducky's house. Amira doesn't need to be around that smoke and stuff. You can head over if you want a break after dropping Jeanne off. I'm going to put Amira in my bed and then go to work on the boat."

Tony shakes his head, "Why don't you go after I drop her off? Amira knows me and I'll put the gate up so no one escapes down in the morning."

Gibbs nods, "I think I'll take you up on that if you're sure. I can drop Jeanne off to after I change." When they're gone Tony got things ready for the morning knowing Ducky wouldn't let any of them drive after drinking that night. His new house was smaller than the one he shared with his mother but they wouldn't care and would probably crash in the living room.


	6. Chapter 6

Close to Christmas Tony and Gibbs tried to get things ready for a special day with everyone including Mike, Amira, Leyla, and the twins. Jackson was also going to be there but didn't consider it as much of a special thing though he wanted to spoil the grandkids. One afternoon Tony left Jimmy with the kids as he was eager to spend time with them and Breena was going to be there too. "Okay, they have sandwiches in the fridge and juice for their cups. They usually sleep about one and a half to two hours about half an hour after lunch. There are some cookies in the cupboard but make sure they use the bathroom before they go to sleep."

Breena smiles, "We can handle this Tony I've taken care of kids before and we just want to have some fun."

Tony smiles, "Okay I'll have my phone on or you can call any of the others if something happens." When he returns Jimmy's asleep on the couch and Sami and Johnny weren't. "Hey guys what are you doing?"

Sami and Johnny ran to him, "Aunt Breena went to get ice cream and said that we could play with her make up bag so we're making Uncle Jimmy pretty."

Tony grabs his camera getting a couple of Jimmy making Sami and Johnny giggle, "Okay go wash your hands Aunt Breena's here I think."

They run upstairs as Jimmy wakes up, "Hey Tony, I didn't hear you get home. Where's Breena?"

Tony decides not to tell him anything about the makeup, "She went to get some ice cream and the kids just went upstairs to wash up. I'll go let her in."

Breena smiles, "Hey … guys, where are the kids?"

Tony smiles, "They went upstairs to wash up. I heard your car arrive, can you go check on them Jimmy?"

Breena laughs when he goes upstairs, "I didn't think he could sleep through that … they didn't get into anything did they?"

Tony shakes his head, "No, it was too much fun to play with Uncle Jimmy."

Sami and Johnny came running down the stairs crying, "Uncle Jimmy's mad!"

Tony hugs them, "Did he see the makeup?"

Sami nods, "Yeah then he said he was going to get us."

Tony couldn't see Jimmy being mad at them, "I'll go talk to him, you guys go with Aunt Breena."

Upstairs Jimmy was trying to use toilet paper to take off the makeup, "I'm going to meet Breena's dad tonight and what's he going to think about me? What is she going to say about them getting into her stuff?"

Tony takes some wipes out of a cupboard, "These work better and who do you think gave them the make up. She didn't think you would sleep through it."

Jimmy sighs as the make up comes off, "Sorry I just couldn't sleep last night. I'm worried about meeting her dad though I asked to meet him and …"

Tony smiles, "It's okay but its not okay to get mad at the kids because you fell asleep." Jimmy frowns and Tony sighs. "You told them you were going to get them … didn't you hear them run downstairs crying."

Jimmy sighs, "Tony … I … I would never do anything to them. I love them and I hope one day Breena and I can have a few. I was just frustrated by the make up. That's what the meeting with her dad's about. I want to ask his permission to ask Breena to marry me. I want to do it at Christmas so …"

Tony grins, "Well that's good and good luck."

They hear a noise and see Sami and Johnny standing there with bowls of ice cream, "Aunt Breena said to bring you ice cream cause we're sorry."

Jimmy smiles, "Thank you and I'm sorry I got mad. Did she tell you which one was the special ice cream?" They found some sugar free ice cream Jimmy could have and Breena usually got some when they were having a treat.

They look at their bowls and then at Breena who was behind them, "Both are because I didn't think they could remember."

Jimmy smiles, "Thank you Breena. Can I talk to Tony alone for a few more minutes?"

Breena nods, "We came up to ask Tony if we could go outside and play in the snow. They didn't want ice cream after all."

Tony nods, "Sure, if you don't mind taking them. There's tons of snow to play in out back and Snickers can go with you."

Johnny nods, "Snickers loves the snow, he rolls around in it a lot."

They go back downstairs and Tony smiles, "She's great with kids."

"Yeah she wants some eventually but it depends on what her dad says. He's not going to be here for Christmas so it's just going to be the two of us."

Tony frowns, "Why don't you two come here? We're going to do the usually Christmas thing and maybe midnight mass if the kids take a late nap. We were talking about hosting a Christmas dinner so the kids can open some presents early."

Jimmy smiles, "I'll ask her but that sounds like fun."

Tony smiles, "if she has other plans you can still come just give us a heads up so we can plan for enough people. Mike, Leyla and Amira are supposed to be here for Christmas too."

Jimmy smiles, "Amira's cute,"

Tony nods, "Yeah she is."

They hear Gibbs get home and go downstairs, "Where are the kids?"

"In the backyard with Breena, they wanted to play in the snow."

Gibbs smiles, "Good then I don't have to try and sneak these upstairs. Can you two get the stuff from the back of the truck. With everyone coming for Christmas we need extra beds."

Tony and Jimmy go out to the truck where there are 4 fold up rollaway beds and matresses, "How many people are coming again?"

Tony laughs, "Four, but we figured that two can be squeezed in the twins room for me and Amira then Gibbs and Mike can use the other two downstairs. Jackson sleeps in my bed and Leyla in Gibbs' or the other way around."

Jimmy nods, "That sounds like a good plan."

Inside Gibbs was playing with the kids, "Breena said to tell you we're having Christmas dinner on Christmas Eve. I asked if she wanted to come and she said she'd have to ask you."

Jimmy nods, "Sure, Tony was telling me about it but uh …"

Gibbs saw him glancing into the kitchen, "Just let us know if the two of you can make it. Are you going to do right by her?"

Jimmy nods, "I'm meeting with her father tonight to ask him. She doesn't know but …"

Gibbs sighs, "Let her know then she'll stop worrying."

Jimmy smiles, "Thanks,"

When they were gone and the kids were playing Tony asks, "How do you know she'll stop worrying? How do you know she was worrying?"

"While you were outside the kids were talking to her. They asked if she was married to Uncle Jimmy because they were kissing and she told them no. She didn't think he wanted to settle down yet and get married."

Tony nods, "Breena left them with her makeup bag while she went to get ice cream and Jimmy over reacted because of the meeting. He's worried what Mr. Slater will think of him I guess but she told him she couldn't marry someone who couldn't ask her dad for permission first."

Gibbs smiles, "Well it's nice he wants to go through that. What got the makeup off, I didn't notice anything?"

"Baby wipes, takes off almost anything." Gibbs raises an eyebrow and Tony chuckles, "I watched an exes kids one afternoon and fell asleep. She used them to take off her own makeup so she knew it would work."

Gibbs chuckles, "Okay well I'm going to start dinner we can have spaghetti tonight, the last of dad's sauce is in the freezer and he promises to make more this time." Jackson's homemade sauce was a hit with the kids so he left some frozen for them.

While he was working on it the phone rang and Tony hears Gibbs answer it before dropping the phone. Rushing into the kitchen Tony saw Gibbs shaking but trying to keep his emotions under control. Tony knew something happened so he picked up the phone, "Hello,"

"Hi this is Betty Hannigan Jackson Gibbs' neighbor. I was just speaking to Jethro."

Tony knew some stories of Betty Hannigan but thought the call wasn't a social one, "Yeah this is Tony Dinozzo I'm living here. Is everything okay?"

"Jackson collapsed an hour ago and was taken to the hospital in town. He was getting a shipment in so I stayed to finish that up but I don't know what happened. I told the paramedics that I would call his next of kin and …"

"Okay, we'll be on our way as soon as possible." After hanging up Tony turns to Gibbs. "Why don't you start packing to go to Stillwater Gibbs? We'll drive out shortly and get the kids something to eat on the way."

Gibbs looks at him, "We can't go. They don't know what's …"

"I gave Ms. Hannigan your contact information and I'll call Abby about watching the house. Go pack while I take care of things."

Gibbs shakes his head, "The kids, Christmas … they've been looking forward to it."

Tony nods, "Yes but they would love the snow and when Jackson's okay we'll bring him here for Christmas. Abby can come here and keep Mike, Leyla and Amira entertained for a couple of days. You said they were coming for a week right?"

Gibbs rubs his face, "I can go alone, you can't just pack up the kids and …"

Tony groans, "We're all going and that's final. It's nighttime so the kids will be asleep before lone and like I said we'll get them something to eat on the road."

Several hours later after a meltdown by Johnny resulting in Gibbs snapping at him quieting both kids Tony dropped him off at the hospital. "I'm going to the hotel to see if we can get a room."

Gibbs takes a key from his key chain, "Go to dad's house. I know he won't mind." He leans in the car to talk to Johnny who looks the other way. "I'll call you when I know something."

At Jackson's house Sami fell asleep right away but Johnny was upset, "Daddy, why is Uncle Gibbs mad at me? I didn't feel good and you said to tell you when I don't feel good."

Tony hugs him, "He's worried about Grandpa. We came here because Grandpa got sick today and Uncle Gibbs is just worried about him. Do you still feel sick?"

Johnny shakes his head, "Are we spending Christmas here? I thought we were going to spend it with mama."

Tony lies back in the recliner with Johnny on his chest, "I know buddy but mama understands and we'll have Christmas with everyone when we get back. Let's just close our eyes and get some sleep okay." Johnny nods drifting off and soon they're both fast asleep. Tony would've preferred a bed but he didn't know which bed to use though he knew there was three bedrooms at the house and Sami was asleep on the couch. Tony just hoped that Jackson would be okay knowing Gibbs was worried about him.


	7. Chapter 7

Two days before Christmas Tony drives everyone back to DC early in the morning. Jackson had an anxiety attack that came so suddenly he passed out but was released after a few hours of monitoring. They decided to head back to DC because Johnny still was upset with Gibbs and both kids wanted to spend Christmas with Jeanne. They traveled early so the kids could sleep part of the way and when the reach DC its early morning but they find Abby asleep in the living room. "What's she doing here? I thought she was just checking on the house."

Tony shrugs, "I don't know but I say lets get the kids upstairs before they wake up and let her sleep. I'll run to the store and get stuff for breakfast."

When he puts Johnny to bed he starts to wake up, "Is it time to leave daddy?"

Tony kisses his nose, "Nope, we're home already. Go back to sleep it's early and I have to go to the store for stuff for breakfast."

Johnny cuddles with him while Gibbs puts Sami in her bed, "I'll go see what we have for breakfast Tony, you stay here with Johnny."

Johnny sniffs, "Is he still mad at me?"

Tony shakes his head, "No, I just need a few minutes with you. Are you mad at him?"

Johnny shakes his head, "He was mad at me … I don't like when he's mad at me."

Tony sighs, "He's not mad anymore Johnny and he …"

Gibbs was in the doorway, "I was never mad at you Johnny and I meant to talk to you but I just didn't."

Johnny leans against Tony, "I don't like being in trouble."

Gibbs goes to them, "You're not in trouble buddy. I shouldn't have yelled at you but I was worried about Grandpa and didn't want to stop."

Johnny sniffs, "I know but I … I thought I was going to get sick and daddy said to tell him. I couldn't sleep and …"

Gibbs picks him up, "Next time I'll listen to you okay?" Johnny nods hugging him around the neck and Gibbs kisses him. "Downstairs the kitchen is stocked. I'm guessing Abby went shopping and then fell asleep so she wouldn't have to drive home tired."

Tony smiles, "Okay then I'm going to start breakfast."

"Dad's already down there starting breakfast but it's early enough to start calling people. Abby's helping dad but you can call the others … she said Mike, Leyla and Amira will be here later so don't worry about them."

Tony smiles calling Jeanne first, "I thought you guys went to Stillwater."

"We did but Jackson was only kept overnight so after making arrangements we're back. How are you feeling?"

Jeanne sighs, "Not so good, I had a doctor's appointment yesterday. Can you come by later so we can talk about it?"

Tony knew it was bad news, "Sure, why don't I go by with lunch? Do you want to see the kids yet or …?"

Jeanne was close to tears, "No, I can't see them … not today. Can you come sooner?"

Tony talks to Gibbs, "Sure, give me time to shower and get dressed and then I'll be over."

Gibbs stops him, "What's wrong with Jeanne? Is she okay?"

Tony shakes his head, "I don't know … she had a doctor's appointment yesterday and I'm guessing it didn't go well. I don't think she's going to be here for much longer."

Gibbs sighs, "If she needs anything let us know. We don't like what happened with her but …"

Tony nods, "Thanks Gibbs,"

At Jeanne's house she was waiting for him looking sickly, "Thanks for coming Tony I just …"

Tony sat with her, "Talk to me Jeanne, what's going on? What did the doctor's say?"

Jeanne sighs, "It doesn't look good for me. Nothing … there's nothing else they can do but make me comfortably but soon I'll need full time care."

Tony sighs, "What do you need from us? I mean me and the team they'll help with whatever you need."

Jeanne shakes her head, "I couldn't ask you to do that Tony or them. I know they still haven't forgiven me for what happened when I accused you of killing my father or keeping the kids from you. I was angry and hurt but I didn't think you would actually kill him. He had done nothing to you."

Tony nods, "I was worried about you and went looking for you when they discovered he was missing but we figured he went on the run. Then you disappeared so …"

Jeanne nods, "I just had to get out so I went to France where we had a chateau. I sold it and put it into trust funds for the kids, this place will be sold when I die. The buyers are willing to wait …"

"What will happen to you? I mean do you have someone coming here? The kids will want to see you and I don't know …"

Jeanne nods, "I would like to stay with them for as long as possible but if it comes down to me being on machines … I don't want that. They can make me comfortable and that's about it. I'll look into getting a home care nurse or someone so I can stay here. Hospices' are okay but I don't want the kids exposed to that."

Tony nods, "Okay, just let me know. The team doesn't hate you because we're a family and you did give me two beautiful children. If nothing else worked they did and I love them."

Jeanne sighs, "You just never loved me." Tony tries to open his mouth but Jeanne stops him. "I accepted it a long time ago Tony and it's okay. You just don't … you would prefer the company of someone of the same sex … I guess is a good way to say it."

Tony looks at her, "How …?"

Jeanne smiles, "I remember us together and what I thought was love and I see you with others like Gibbs and see it more. I was just an assignment that literally blew up in our faces."

Tony shakes his head, "I did care for you a lot and did love you but … I wasn't in love with you I guess. I do care if something was to happen to you and never meant to hurt you. The others were mad because you framed or tried to frame me for murder."

"They're more protective than your 'father'."

Tony chuckles, "Yeah you could say that. He's never accepted me for who I am and he probably thinks if I'm left anything my significant other will get part of it. I'm not even with anyone and the kids would get it first. They would always have to come first."

Jeanne nods, "I hoped you could and would love Johnny and then … well as long as you took care of him I could go knowing he was okay."

Tony sighs, "I love them both and would've taken them both right away if I knew about Sami too. There wasn't a sign of another child so I never …"

Jeanne nods, "They didn't like the thought of taking both of them but they assured me Sami would be okay. She would soon forget about me and Johnny and accept them as her parents."

Tony shakes his head, "She wasn't happy calling them mommy and daddy but she loves her extended family. They're always doing stuff with them and the people in Stillwater just fussed over them like they were everyone's grandchildren. I think because they consider Gibbs family and he considers them the same."

Jeanne nods, "Maybe the four of you could make your own family." Tony shoots her a strange look and Jeanne smiles. "I see him watching you sometimes like he wants you but something's holding him back."

Tony shakes his head, "Oh no, Gibbs isn't … he would never …"

Jeanne smiles, "I think if you gave it a chance it could be. I just want you to be happy because the kids will be happy if you are."

Tony nods, "I know and I don't think Gibbs is … interested. He takes care of us like a team and he says I'm his 'son'."

Jeanne chuckles, "I think you're worried. I can't tell you what to do but just make sure you're happy."

Tony smiles, "I am happy where I am."

Later when Tony gets home Jackson's there with Sami and Abby, "Hey guys, what are you doing? Where's Johnny?"

Sami hugs him getting flour all over him, "He went with Uncle Gibbs, Tim and Jimmy to get a Christmas tree. Doda Ziva went to get Christmas ornaments and me, Grandpa and Aunt Abby are making Christmas cookies. Do you want to help?"

Tony smiles, "Sure,"

Jackson smiles, "We're getting the baking out of the way right now and tonight we'll decorate them. Johnny didn't want to stay home when Tim said he knew where they could cut down a tree."

"Jeanne warned me he liked to be hands on with things. Building stuff, taking stuff apart while Sami likes to learn stuff and do girlie things I guess."

Jackson nods, "They offered to take her so she wasn't just left behind but she didn't want to go into the cold. I was going to make the cookies anyway so she wanted to help. Abby stayed behind in case there were any problems since she's a girl."

Abby shrugs, "I don't like going out in the cold anyway. Besides Jackson said we could sample the cookies."

Sami nods, "They're yummy daddy. Where did you go?"

Tony sighs, "We'll talk about it later okay?"

Sami frowns, "Am I in trouble?"

Tony kisses her head, "No, of course not."

"Okay time to take out the chocolate chip and walnut cookies out of the oven. Can you get them Tony?" Tony takes the cookies out seeing how delicious they look and was tempted to take one. "Hands off until they cool a bit; the chocolate's too hot to put in your mouth. There's another tray in the fridge to go in the oven." That night Tony tells the others what Jeanne told him and they all offer to help however they can. They were getting to know Jeanne through the kids and realized she wasn't as bad as they had thought. There was some stuff they couldn't get over but they also couldn't turn on her because of the kids they loved and wanted to make things easier for all of them. They knew Tony also cared for her and if they turned on her it would make things hard for Tony.

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry for the delay but yesterday was a busy day and I didn't seem to have time to write. I also want to get this out now because if anyone has a problem with where this story is going I am being honest. This is going to be a slash story. Nothing graphic and it's going to be Tony/Gibbs. I hadn't intended it to be because I didn't know how people would react. Since there is an interest I will forge ahead._


	8. Chapter 8

When Tony picks Jeanne up in time for Christmas Eve dinner which they were sharing with the team and others she was cold and pale. Gibbs had called her early that morning and invited her to stay a few days with them so Tony got down to get her stuff. Jeanne smiles, "Still ever the gentlemen aren't you Tony."

Tony smiles, "With you always. How are you feeling?"

Jeanne sighs, "Tired but I'm looking forward to this Christmas. The first one the kids understand what's going on and they know about Christmas. Is anything special going on or do you guys always do this?"

Tony shakes his head, "No, Gibbs usually doesn't do anything but we're doing it for the kids. He hasn't a reason to but everyone's coming today and Jimmy plans to ask his girlfriend to marry him."

Jeanne smiles, "Is that the one who gave the kids her makeup to play with?"

Tony chuckles, "Yes and apparently they were a little over enthusiastic so I bought her some new one. They wouldn't take money for babysitting but she appreciated the new makeup."

Jeanne nods, "Jimmy seems pretty nice do you think she'll say yes?"

Tony nods, "She told him she couldn't marry someone who didn't ask her dad's permission and that was the big thing. He was worried about that but since he's going through with the proposal I assume the dad said yes."

Jeanne smiles, "That's nice for both of them."

At the house Jimmy was already there upset while the kids were hyper waiting for everyone. "Jimmy, are you okay?"

Jimmy shakes his head, "Can we talk privately?"

Tony nods, "Sure," He tells Gibbs they'll be back so he sends them on last minute errands to get out and get stuff done. "What happened? You look like someone told you Santa wasn't real."

Jimmy shoots him a look, "Nothing just that Mr. Slater told Breena that I asked his permission to marry her. She didn't want that … I told her that's what she wanted for someone who asked her dad."

Tony groans, "Let me guess she changed her mind."

Jimmy shakes her head, "She doesn't want to get married. I guess her dad scares off most guys so they never get that far. Mr. Slater … he figured if I was the first guy to have the guts to do it …"

Tony groans, "So …"

"We broke up, Breena doesn't love me. She doesn't want to be married to someone who just wants to take over the family business or whatever. I don't care about the mortuary or her father's business. I like where I am and …"

Tony nods, "Tell her that Jimmy. Tell her you just want to be with her."

Jimmy shakes his head, "It'll never work out. She's already moving out of the apartment and will fly out to …" Jimmy stepped into the street not looking because he was so upset and got hit by a cab.

Tony runs to him, "Jimmy," Jimmy groans but Tony knew better than to move him. "Someone call for an ambulance … hurry. Don't worry Jimmy we'll get you to the hospital fast. Are you okay? What …?"

Jimmy groans, "I'm … my leg hurts. My ankle actually but …"

Tony could see it was twisted, "Yeah I think you might've broken it. Don't move though they'll immobilize it. Let me call Gibbs so he knows what happened."

Jimmy stops him, "Don't he'll just call Dr. Mallard who will call Breena. I don't want her to know. She doesn't want to be together so … you can tell Gibbs but ask him not to tell Dr. Mallard."

Tony sighs, "Jimmy, I think he'll notice you missing from dinner tonight." They hear the ambulances coming. "Leave it to me."

While the paramedics work on Jimmy Tony calls Gibbs, "What do you mean you're going to the hospital? What happened Tony? What …?"

Tony groans, "I'm fine but Jimmy stepped out into the street upset and not watching where he was going. I'm only calling because you'd worry but he doesn't want you to call Ducky. He knows Ducky would call Breena so …"

Gibbs frowns, "Uh … she's here Tony. She came looking for Jimmy."

"They broke up and he doesn't want to talk to her. That's why he was upset and wanted to talk privately. I'm going with him to the hospital and I'll call when I know something."

While Jimmy was getting patched up Gibbs, Ducky and Breena all show up, "Where's Jimmy? What did they say was wrong with him? Is he okay?"

Tony shoots Gibbs a look, "Everyone at the house heard me talking to you I couldn't hide it."

Breena nods, "And why shouldn't he tell me? Did you know that Jimmy was going to propose to me? Shouldn't that make it automatic that I know?"

Tony shakes his head, "He told me you broke up with him and he didn't want you to know. He didn't want Ducky to know because he knew Ducky would call you. You're the reason he got hit by the car."

Ducky tries to calm him down, "Anthony surely …"

Tony nods, "Jimmy was upset about her breaking up with him and walked right in front of a cab. Do you know how scary it was seeing him lying there? Do you know how bad he was hurting before getting hit?"

Breena was shaking, "I went by the house to talk to him. I was upset but … I … I love him. I do Tony and you have every right to be mad but I feel like he went behind my back by talking to my dad. Why did he have to do that?"

"Because you told him you couldn't marry someone who didn't ask your dad for permission. Remember when Johnny and Sami covered him in makeup? He saw your dad that night and wanted to make a good impression. One without making your dad wonder about him. He loves you but …"

Breena sits down, "I don't know what to say. I love him and …"

Jimmy was wheeled out to them, "I don't know if I can believe that anymore Breena. I told you I didn't want her called Tony."

Tony nods, "She was already at the house looking for you. Are you okay?"

Jimmy nods, "The doctor will release me since it's Christmas Eve if I don't go home alone. I can call my cousin up but …"

Gibbs sighs, "You can stay with us. Leyla went to visit her mom so it's just Mike and Amira. There's plenty of room and you shouldn't be alone anyway."

Ducky nods, "You had us worried Mr. Palmer and the little ones upset that their Uncle Jimmy was hurt."

Jimmy sighs, "I didn't mean to worry anyone and thanks Gibbs."

Gibbs pats his arm, "I'll talk to the doctor's."

Ducky smiles, "Why don't you and I go look at the gift shop Anthony? I'm sure they have some little things for Christmas maybe for stocking stuffers?" Ducky took to calling Tony by Tony after the incident with his father but it felt weird to hear it from Ducky so Tony asked him to go back to calling him Anthony.

Tony looks at Jimmy and Breena, "Do you think they'll be okay alone?"

Ducky nods, "She almost made herself sick on the way over. Mr. Palmer will sort things out and he never holds a grudge for long."

Tony nods, "Yeah I know but … I hope so."

When they were alone Jimmy just looks at Breena, "You really went looking for me?"

"Yes, I … when my dad told me that you asked for permission to marry me it felt like you went behind my back. Like you didn't care what I wanted and that made me angry. Then Tony told me why you over reacted about the makeup that day and things kind of made sense. It was that day when I thought things wouldn't work but I didn't want to end it right before Christmas."

Jimmy sighs, "I uh … I couldn't get the makeup off which is why I got upset because I didn't want to look like a fool in front of your dad. I'm surprised I actually got a yes from him."

Breena smiles, "So am I actually. I went to Gibbs' house to talk to you calmly because I hated being mad at you. I said things I didn't mean and …"

Jimmy sighs, "If you don't want to get married I understand but I can't change who I am. I love my job and who I work with so I could never …"

Breena nods, "Dad's the one talking about you joining the business but I know you're happy and you guys are a family. I don't feel like I'll fit in there with them …"

Gibbs joins them, "Okay I signed you out Jimmy, you need to stay with someone at least a couple of days so Tony can take you home to get some stuff and bring you back to the house."

Jimmy sighs, "Gibbs … I can't do that. I can …"

Gibbs shoots him a look, "You can't stay on your own and the kids will want you there tomorrow. If you do okay on your own then you can go home but the stuff they're putting you on is pretty strong."

Jimmy pushes his glasses up on his face wondering why Gibbs seems so concerned about him, "Thanks," When Gibbs went to look for Ducky and Tony Jimmy saw Breena just watching him. "I still love you and I want to be with you. I thought you would be happy if I asked you dad permission."

Breena nods, "I am I just … it seems like a big move."

Jimmy shrugs, "If you don't want to I understand. Merry Christmas Breena."

The others join them and Breena just watches them push Jimmy outside but Gibbs stays behind, "If you want to be with him … come for dinner. Its going to be about 6 because the kids go to bed at 8. You can stay the night."

Breena smiles, "Thank you Gibbs, I'll be there."

Jimmy doesn't say anything as Tony takes him by the apartment to get his things and pick up the presents he got the others. Jimmy had cuts, bruises and a broken ankle but he was lucky the cab wasn't going faster. "Are you going to be okay Jimmy?"

He shakes his head, "I didn't think … I thought being with Michelle was love or as close as I could get. Who would want someone like me you know? Yeah I'm smart and my mom's the one who tells me that I'm handsome. Women think I'm cute but not in a good way … until Breena. Now I don't even have that."

Tony sighs, "If it's meant to be then it's meant to be. If you two are meant to be together then it'll work out."

Jimmy sighs, "I doubt that Tony. She already took her gifts and clothes … all that's left are some of the bigger stuff. I thought she was different." They don't say much else until they get to Gibbs' house. Inside Sami and Johnny were playing with Jeanne but ran to help them happy to see Jimmy. Then when Jimmy was settled in a chair he noticed Breena helping Abby to set the table. She didn't say anything to him but shot him a small smile and Jimmy hoped it meant things would be okay between them. Sami and Johnny climbed on him as well as Jeanne while the others assured them they had everything covered and taken care of.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Okay I can't get a Christmas thing going so this is kind of a filler because Jimmy and Breena will be here and there throughout the story. Next chapter will probably be posted tomorrow._


	9. Chapter 9

A couple of days after Christmas Jimmy who was still staying at Gibbs house along with Jeanne and the kids was reading in the rollaway bed propped up in Tony's room. Jeanne was in the room with the twins though she was laying down Jimmy could hear them talking while Tony and Gibbs were at work. With two extra guests Mike and Jackson already went home promising to visit again. Jeanne knew her time was close but was glad they weren't alone. Sami looks at her, "Mama are you okay?"

Jeanne gives her a weak smile, "Yeah baby, I'm okay just tired. Come lay down with me." Sami climbs into the bed with her eager to cuddle. "Mama loves you and Johnny so much."

Sami hugs her, "I love you too mama and I love Johnny and daddy. Is daddy coming home soon?"

Jeanne nods, "Yeah, he'll be here soon. Is Johnny asleep?"

Johnny who didn't understand why she couldn't see him climbs on the bed, "No mama I was just looking at our picture books Aunt Abby gave us. Couldn't you see me?"

Jeanne shakes her head, "Mama's tired baby and it's hard. You know how daddy and I talked about heaven?"

Johnny nods, "Daddy says it's really nice there you'll be all better."

Jeanne nods, "Yeah I will be but I think I'm going soon."

Sami shakes her head, "No, don't go mama. I want you to stay with us."

Jeanne hugs her, "Oh baby girl I want to stay too but I will always be here with you. I'll be in your heart and I will always watch you."

Johnny sniffs as tears fall down his face, "But … what about … what if we get a new mama? I don't …"

Jeanne knew that wasn't likely, "Daddy will never find you a new mama baby okay. He loves both of you so much and he'll take good care of you. You have your Aunts, your uncles, grandpa … they'll all take care of you too."

Sami nods, "That's what they say but they can't love us like you do."

Jeanne kisses his head, "No one will ever love you like I do. Sami can you bring me my purse? I have something for both of you." Sami brings her purse. "Inside there's a pink box for you and a blue box for Johnny."

Inside were chains with a locket for Sami and a type of charm similar to what Tony had for Johnny. Tony started to wear his so Johnny would see it but theirs were different. "Mama, it's like daddy's necklace."

Jeanne nods, "Except yours has my picture in it. Daddy's has your pictures in it. This is so when you wear it I will always be close to you."

Sami sniffs, "Does it hurt when you go to heaven?"

"No baby, I will stop hurting when I go. I'll just go to sleep and then wake up in heaven."

Johnny sniffs, "Will it be soon?"

Jeanne sighs, "Yeah real soon but you'll always have family here okay. You'll have daddy and Uncle Gibbs because they love you very much. I love you too." She drifts off to sleep and the kids cuddle up with her.

Jimmy was starting to worry when he didn't hear anymore talking though he couldn't hear what they had been saying. Going into the room both kids were hugging Jeanne and crying. "Hey guys,"

Johnny looks at him, "I think mama went to heaven. I can't feel her breathing anymore."

Jimmy rushes over as fast as he could on crutches, "Okay, let me check mama out for you." Checking for a pulse and finding none Jimmy sat down on Johnny's bed with a sigh. "I'm sorry guys, mama went to heaven."

Sami busts into fresh tears, "I want daddy. She said he would be here and …"

Jimmy hugs her, "It's okay Sami … we'll go call daddy. Come here Johnny." Johnny joins them and Jimmy hugs both of them. "Okay, let's go downstairs and I'll call daddy. We'll also have to call some other people too but we'll call daddy first."

As they were going downstairs Breena knocks on the door and Sami lets her in, "Aunt Breena, mama went to heaven."

Breena looks at Jimmy who nods, "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. Are you guys okay?"

Jimmy sighs, "We came downstairs to call daddy who had to go into work. Is there something …"

Breena nods, "I'll see what can be done."

Jimmy tried Tony and then Gibbs' phone knowing they would be the logical choice, "Where's daddy?"

Jimmy sighs, "I don't know Johnny but let me call Doda Ziva okay? Maybe daddy and Uncle Gibbs are in the special place at work." They knew about MTAC but they weren't allowed in there. After getting no response from anyone Jimmy went to the kitchen where the emergency list of numbers were and called Vance.

Vance was in a meeting about the port 2 port killer with Gibbs and EJ's teams when Jimmy got through. "This better be important."

Gibbs sighs in annoyance, "This is important and we have calls not only in the middle of the night but …"

Vance hangs up, "That was Mr. Palmer, he tried your guys cell phones and couldn't reach anyone. I was his last choice."

Gibbs frowns not thinking about why Jimmy could call, "This is important and why would I …"

Tony had a sinking feeling, "Are the kids okay? Why would he be trying that hard to reach us. What happened?"

Vance sighs, "Ms. Benoit passed away a short time ago. The kids want you to come home and …"

Tony looks at Gibbs, "I'm sorry but I have to go."

Gibbs, Ziva and Tim follow him out, "Come on Tony, I'll drive you home."

Tony grabs his phone, "I knew we shouldn't have left the phones out here. I knew something would happen but you insisted we didn't need them. My kids needed me and I couldn't talk to them because you had to run things your way."

Gibbs knew Tony was hurting and angry, "Tony, I'm sorry I didn't think. I just didn't want us interrupted by goodnight kisses or assurances. Let's just go …"

Tony shakes his head, "What's so bad about wanting to give my kids goodnight kisses over the phone? They are three years old and their mother was dying … I left them with Jimmy who had to call the director who still terrifies him to find me. If we're that much of a problem we'll just move out."

At the house Breena had already left and gone for a van to pick Jeanne up after getting help but knew the others needed some time. When Tony and Ziva got there she was hugging Sami while Johnny was with Jimmy. "Daddy!"

Tony scoops them up, "Are you guys okay? Dir. Vance told me about mama."

Sami shakes her head and Johnny puts his head on Tony's shoulder and stuck his thumb in his mouth. "Mama went to heaven. She said she would watch us but we want her here."

Tony kisses their heads, "I know baby, I know but … she was sick and …" He saw Breena join Jimmy on the couch. "Thanks for coming Breena."

She nods, "I thought I'd keep Jimmy company since you guys had to work. I'm sorry Tony."

Tony nods, "Thanks," Gibbs and Tim get there with Abby and Tony realizes that Gibbs would never put the kids in danger. "Sami, Johnny go with Uncle Gibbs, I need to see mama okay?"

They nod and Gibbs takes them knowing they were closest to him after Tony and he trusted that. When they were sitting down Johnny looks at him, "Uncle Gibbs, is daddy sad?"

Gibbs nods, "He cared a lot about mama and it's sad when someone goes to heaven. He'll be down in a little bit though."

Sami and Johnny exchange glances, "Maybe you should go with him. We went with Jimmy but daddy doesn't have anyone."

Gibbs was surprised by smiles, "Okay, do you want to go back with Uncle Jimmy?" Sami climbs in Jimmy's lap and Sami went with Ziva. Up in the room Tony was sitting next to Jeanne. "Tony …"

Tony looks at him, "I know you would never put them in danger Gibbs or hurt them. I just thought when it was time …"

Gibbs nods, "So did I. They're sitting down with Jimmy and Ziva but they wanted me to come up here with you."

Tony takes a deep breath, "They shouldn't have had to be here. They should've been asleep in bed or with someone else not home with an Uncle who couldn't find their dad. I'm glad Jimmy had the guts to call Vance but …"

Gibbs puts an arm around him, "He probably didn't think about who he was calling but how to help the kids. They wanted you and they're worried about you. We're all worried about you."

Tony shrugs, "I'm fine Gibbs … she was just an assignment gone wrong. I actually did care for her I just couldn't be in love with her. I couldn't give my life to her so instead …"

Gibbs pulls him closer, "Tony, it's okay to grieve and the fact you cared for her at means you loved her. You can't have kids together and somewhere somehow not love her. You might not have been in love with her but your love made two great kids downstairs."

Tony nods letting the tears fall, "I just remember being there when my mom died and that made things worse. Dad was away and the help saw me as a spoiled rich kid. The nurses called the nanny who picked me up and sent me off to my room because I was crying. She said there was no need to cry because we knew it would happen. How can you tell someone who just lost their mom that?"

Gibbs shakes his head, "I don't know but we know better and we'll let the kids do what they need to for Jeanne. They have love and family and just because you were at work doesn't make you your father. We're not going to send them off to their rooms to deal with this alone and we'll certainly not leave you alone to deal with it."

Tony nods, "Thanks Gibbs, I just need a minute alone … or two and then Breena can come do what she needs."

Gibbs nods, "The kids might need it too. Knowing Jimmy he got them out of here as fast as possible."

Tony nods, "Only if they want to come up. They might've had time or …" When Gibbs left he heard the doorbell ringing and wondered who would show up so late at night. Deciding to ignore the voices from downstairs he turns to Jeanne. "I'm sorry I wasn't here with our babies Jeanne but thank you for them. They will be my reminder of you not that I could forget you."

Later when Breena and Ducky who came by took Jeanne's body out she came back with a note. "We found this under her pillow addressed to you. I'm sure she …"

Tony nods, "Thanks," He took the note down to the basement to read while his friends and family were gathered upstairs.

_Dear Tony~_

_If you are reading this then I must have passed away. If it's at Gibbs' house with you and the kids nearby then I'm glad. I'm sorry I kept them away from you for 3 years but I thought I was doing the right thing. I told them all about you and how sweet and loving you are. I shared memories of you with them and I hope you do the same. Tony I know you will take care of them but there's something I haven't told you yet. I didn't know what you'd think about it and I wanted it to be finalized before I died. _

_My father's estate, my estate and the money from the house is to be divided into three. Two of it goes into a trust for the kids to get when they turn 18 so they can go to school or do whatever they want. If they finish high school early and are ready to start on their own before then they can get it. I'll leave that up to you. _

_The third part is for you to be able to live the life you want. Come and go as you please, take time off to raise the kids if you want. Buy yourselves a new home or maybe a used one but something you can own as a family. Take some of it and do something you always wanted to do. Whether it's taking a trip to Hawaii like we talked about or starting your own business. Just make sure it's something you want to do._

_I will always love you and I will always love our babies. Take care of them and of yourself._

_Jeanne_

Gibbs found Tony crying on the stairs holding the letter and sat with him letting Tony cry. He hadn't cried that hard in many years and to Tony he didn't know if he could ever stop. By the time he pulled himself together the kids had fallen asleep so Abby and Ziva put them in Tony's bed. Tony didn't have any energy for anything so he lay down with them but couldn't sleep. He just hoped that he could take care of the kids and that they would be okay.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Okay so Jeanne is gone, though the chapter didn't go quite the way I hoped. Next chapter might be shorter than usual or it might be longer I'm not sure since it's the funeral and I'm letting my muse take over the typing._


End file.
